Aposta
by MViana
Summary: Ambos estavam certos de que as leis que regiam o universo não falhariam, então, fizeram uma aposta: Para Minako, era uma menina; Para Kyle, um menino.


**Disclaimer: Sailor e suas personagens não me pertencem, só se contar minhas figuarts pq eu comprei e são minhas. Inclusive, essa história também é minha, logo, lembre-se: Plágio é crime!**

* * *

><p><strong>Aposta<strong>

Minako estava na sacada, os dedos de uma das mãos tocavam a borda de cristal com delicadeza enquanto o vento que circulava em Tóquio de Cristal batia tranquilo, fazendo os cabelos dourados dançarem em seu ritmo e o tecido fino do vestido levemente amarelado colar no corpo, evidenciando mais ainda a forma arredondada da barriga. A senshi acariciava o ventre e cantarolava de boca fechada algumas notas contínuas, - não, necessariamente, uma canção conhecida - enquanto olhava a pequena lady brincar com Diana nos jardins logo abaixo de seus aposentos, imaginava aquele pequeno ser dentro dela fazendo o mesmo, sob seu olhar atento.

Kyle observava a distraída rainha de Magellan, deixando escapar um sorriso mínimo antes de limpar a garganta e chamar-lhe a atenção. Ela virou-se e encontrou Kyle em seu uniforme impecavelmente branco, alinhado e com o mesmo único botão aberto no peito - que poderia ser considerado um desleixo se não caísse tão bem - parado no batente da porta que separava a sacada do quarto do casal. A loira se aproximou e o general passou os dedos por sua bochecha, descendo a mão para a barriga carinhosamente.

- Lady Ami disse que você deveria descansar. – Kyle acariciou o barrigão com movimentos circulares.

- Eu estou descansando. – Sorriu, era sempre bom aproveitar cada toque vindo daquele momento tão único.

- Sentiu algo, hoje?

- Não precisa se preocupar tanto, Kyle. – Colocou sua mão sobre a dele. – Quando ela quiser vir, ela virá.

- Ou ele. – Corrigiu, levantando as sobrancelhas para a esposa.

- Não vamos discutir sobre isso novamente, vamos? – Revirou os olhos.

- Seria muito mais fácil se você não quisesse ter feito uma aposta! – Revirou os olhos, mesmo nessa vida, eles eram bastantes competitivos.

- Eu já disse que não preciso, mulheres de vênus sempre tem meninas. – Torceu a boca, ela tinha absoluta certeza do que dizia. – É a lei do universo!

- E na linhagem dos reis da terra são sempre meninos. – Inclinou-se e beijou a ponta do nariz da mulher enquanto trocavam um olhar divertido.

- Masato não lhe contou nada, não é? – Franziu o cenho, desconfiada.

- Mesmo que eu implorasse, ele não me contaria. – Riu do receio dela. – Mas pela sua cara, você pediu, não é?

- É claro que não! – Minako, realmente, mentia muito mal e recebeu aquele olhar enigmático que só ela saberia ler como divertido. – Talvez... Um pouquinho.

- Você joga sujo, lady Venus! – Depositou um beijo rápido e carinhoso na boca da grávida.

- No final, não importa. – Minako sorriu abertamente e passou a mão pela curva do ventre. – Vamos amar essa pessoa que está aqui do mesmo jeito.

Desde o dia em que Minako havia descoberto sobre a gravidez, ela e Kyle haviam discutido sobre o sexo do bebê. Afinal, ambos tinham as suas linhas sucessivas muito bem definidas por magia antiga. Foi aí que surgiu a aposta e o combinado seria que até o dia em que o pequeno herdeiro viesse eles não iriam saber, estariam sem confirmação de ecografias, exames de sexo ou coisas do tipo, iriam apenas cuidar do seu bebê como todas as crianças antigas, com sua magia, confiança, amor e, obviamente, o monitoramento constante de Ami. A guardiã de mercúrio era quem os assegurava de que tudo estava bem, que Minako era uma grávida realmente saudável e seu bebê também. Sua única recomendação foi logo no fim da espera, em que pedira – quase dera uma ordem em sua própria líder, na verdade - a amiga para descansar.

- Chibiusa finalmente vai ter com quem brincar. – A loira olhou sonhadora para a garota de cabelos róseos rodopiando no jardim.

- E quem a vigie. – Completou Kyle.

- Nossa Emi será uma grande líder, não é? – Levou uma das mãos a boca e riu. – Considerando nossas posições...

- Emi? – Passou o braço por cima dos ombros da esposa e a abraçou de lado, uma vez que com o tamanho da barriga, era a posição possível. – E eu digo que é Tariq.

- Tariq? – Levantou os olhos.

- Era o nome do meu pai. – Deu de ombros. – Quer dizer, não do meu pai, mas sabe, naquela época... É um nome árabe e achei apropriado, uma vez que faz referência a estrela da manhã e ele também é filho de vênus, além disso, ele será rei do oriente médio.

- É bonito. – Gostava de como o nome soava, mas ainda mantinha a ideia fixa de que carregava uma menina. – Eu gosto, embora, ainda acho que é Emi, talvez no nosso segundo filho...

Minako envergou o corpo no mesmo momento, algo molhado escorreu entre as suas pernas, uma pequena dor torceu as entranhas fazendo, involuntariamente, com que ela se agarrasse ao peito do general recebendo um olhar preocupado.

- Mina? – Olhou assustado a expressão dolorosa dela.

- Chame Ami. – Ela deu-lhe um sorriso radiante antes de apertar os olhos em dor.

- Por Selene... – O prateado levantou a esposa rapidamente em seu colo, a colocou para dentro e a deitou na cama. – Já volto, respire fundo!

Minako fez uma careta enquanto tentava sorrir para o marido, mas parecia impossível devido as pontadas intensas sentidas no pé da barriga. Kyle apertou de leve uma das mãos dela e correu até a porta, chamando o primeiro empregado que viu passando, dando ordens diretas, não saiu do lado da senshi nem por um segundo sequer até Ami chegar junto a duas outras mulheres.

- Nós assumimos daqui, general. – Seus olhos azuis eram doces. – Pedi a Zach que viesse, ele já deve estar lá fora.

- Tudo bem se eu esperar lá fora?

- Sem problema, meu amor. – A loira disse ofegante e rouca.

- Se precisar de mim, é só me gritar. – Ele passou os dedos sobre a testa suada de Minako e depositou um beijo ali.

O general esperou do lado de fora do quarto, andando de um lado para o outro. Zachary tentava acalmá-lo e conversar com ele de todas as formas, mas as horas de arrastavam enquanto eles podiam ouvir o som da conversa constante das mulheres dentro do quarto e os gritos de Minako abafados, para ele era desesperador pensar que sua mulher estava sentindo dor, e uma dor intensa a julgar pelo som emitido por ela, era muito difícil ouvir a senshi se queixar de qualquer coisa.

Aos poucos, todos – inclusive rei e rainha – estavam lá no grande corredor esperando. Tentavam conversar com o primeiro general shitennou que, nessa altura, não tinha mais unhas para roer.

- É assustador ver o general assim. – Makoto dizia baixinho a Masato.

- Ele só está nervoso, é normal.

- Normal? – Rei olhava as órbitas dos olhos do homem arregaladas ao ouvir o grito de Minako vindo de dentro quarto. – Acho que nunca vi esse cara perder o controle!

- Afinal, nosso líder parece que possuí sentimentos! – Jun soltou a afirmação naturalmente, recebendo um olhar repreensivo de Zachary.

- Eu realmente me perguntava o que Minako via nele... – Usagi levara um safanão de Rei no meio da frase. – Rei, por que você é tão má? Você é que não tem coração!

Kyle mal prestava atenção as críticas e a conversa dos amigos ao fundo, ele estava sentado, com as mãos juntas e próximas a boca – quase como uma oração – e batia o pé ritmado. O seu coração quase parou quando não conseguiu ouvir mais nada vindo do aposento, olhou para Zachary interrogativo e estava prestes a arrombar a porta quando um choro agudo, sofrido e muito baixo e delicado soou. Kyle sentiu o coração disparar ao ouvir o choro abafado ir sumindo aos pouquinhos.

A porta clicou criando mais expectativa em todos os presentes e uma das duas mulheres que Ami havia levado como assistente deu um breve sorriso – altamente tranquilizante – e passou por eles carregando uma imensa pilha de lençóis sujos não percebidos por Kyle em seu êxtase. Ami veio poucos minutos depois, esgueirando-se pela fresta aberta, com um olhar cansado, mas satisfeito, sorrindo para os generais.

- Pode entrar, agora. – Disse docemente, lançando as palavras ao general. – Vocês, só depois. – Apontou para os outros repreendendo, vendo o olhar de decepção claro. – Zach, vem também, preciso de ajuda.

- Injustiça! – Usagi bateu o pé. – Por que o marido dela entra e nós não?

- Talvez porque ele seja médico também? – Makoto deu de ombros, visivelmente decepcionada.

O general entrou seguido pelo amigo. O ambiente estava tranquilo, Minako estava sobre a cama. Quando ele se aproximou, notou a expressão cansada, mas muito feliz que ela trazia.

- Ami e Mariner me deram banho para lhe receber. – Ela riu, abrindo a boca em um bocejo.

- Você está bem? – Deslizou uma das mãos pelos fios loiros da franja. – Onde ele está?

- Não poderia estar melhor. – Sua voz era fraca e gentil. – Olhe...

A senshi da água saiu do fundo quarto com o pequeno "pacote" de tecido amarelo nos braços.

- É um menino. – Ela estendeu o bebê para o pai.

Kyle pegou o menino desajeitadamente nos braços. Era tão pequeno, mole e frágil que ele precisou da ajuda de Ami para ajeitá-lo sem o medo irracional de que iria quebra-lo. Sua atenção viajou imediatamente e quase por completo naquele menininho. O pai afagou seus poucos cabelos, como os dele, prateados e vislumbrou o bebê abrir a boca em um bocejo gostoso.

- Tariq... – O ser frágil ressonou tranquilamente. – Acho que sabemos quem tem os genes mais fortes aqui, meu amor. – Brincou chamando atenção para o fato de ter um menino em seus braços.

- Eu não diria isso se fosse você. – Zachary apontou para Marine, que voltava com outro lençol nos braços.

- E uma menina, também. – Ami riu e trocou olhares divertidos com Zachary, era óbvio que eles sabiam.

Kyle não pode conter a surpresa e o grande sorriso que brotava em seu rosto, conseguira, com a ajuda da outra mulher, ajeitar os dois bebês no colo. A menina também tinha o mesmo tom prateado nos cachos ralos sobre a cabeça. Abaixou-se na altura da cama, com muito cuidado, para mostrar os dois bebês para Minako, que estava tão radiante quanto o próprio general.

- Tem razão... – Virou a cabeça e levantou a mão para o rosto do marido. – Seus genes são mais fortes, olhe só esses cabelos.

- Pelo menos podemos dizer que ambos estávamos certos. – Dançou o olhar entres os filhos e a esposa.

- Não há como perder ou ganhar essa aposta, não é? – A loira riu, erguendo o corpo, para sentar-se na cama e erguer os braços em direção ao marido.

- Acho que nós dois saímos ganhando. – Ele ajeitou o menino no colo da mãe e sentou-se ao seu lado com a menina nos braços.

- Não poderia concordar mais. – Minako passou os dedos sobre as testinhas dos bebês que dormiam serenamente. – Bem-vindos meus pequenos, Tariq e Emi.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: Lembra que eu disse que eu tenho várias histórias perdidas no limbo do meu Google Drive? Pois é, essa é outra delas! xD**_

_**Eu dei uma revisada antes de postar, mas me envergonho infinito da escrita, embora goste muito desse plot.**_

_**Mas, quem liga? O importante é: Mais fics VK! :x**_

_**Em breve, postarei as outras que tenho escondidinhas aqui, mas revisando, é claro!**_

_**No mais, é isso! **__**See ya!**_


End file.
